Off The Rift
by ForeverHallow
Summary: This is a Story line book expect a lot of Chapters. This may get slightly adult so be weary of it.


This is my first story and I hope everyone enjoys it. I plan on making this a large series so I hope you its alright. Don't Be Afraid to comment and let me know how I am doing.

Chapter 1

There she was again. Coming off of the Summoner's Rift. The Ninetailed Seductress was called to arms onto the fields of Justice only to be thoroughly trounced and ran over. While most of the time The Rift was used to have political debates and battles over nations there were times where Summoners would feel the need to make sure their talents where not slipping. So they gathered the champions and each summoner, 5 per side as per the usual wars over land, picked a champion to fight on their behalf. Ahri got locked up siding with Dr. Mundo the Madman of Zaun. Fighting in the league to see how well his experiments on himself have worked and maybe to collect a few Cadavers on the way through. The Might of Demacia Garen was selected aswell. The honorable man had repeatedly been the focus of Ahri's Charms and each time he got close... He would reject her. She thought it a pity really but she had others she could focus on and seduce easier for the energy to fully transform. The team of Vayne a hunter of the night and Blitzcrank the Steam Golem created by the hand of Viktor patrolled together. Ahri always felt a odd bit of glee from Vayne whenever she knew Blitzcrank was joining her. She always enjoyed poking a bit of fun at it as well. The fight was well in hand Ahri having Katarina well zoned off and doing well when the Yordle wrapped in bandages came in wrapping her up around her arms and legs and around her mouth as well. and locking her down. She shouted for help, even though they came out as mere mumbles with the bandages over her mouth. as Mundo passed by but he had heard Vayne was in the game and well... knowing his endless fascination with her she knew he wasn't going to help. Vayne and Blitzcrank where too far away dealing with Piltover's Ace Sheriff and the youngest of the champions little Annie and when Garen arrived trying to help she knew that would be useless as well. Whenever Garen and Katarina locked eyes in a fight they seemed to break free of the control of the summoners and instantly start to clash against each other in a dance of steel and fury. While she watched doubting anything would release her she felt someone sit on her belly. She grunted and looked up seeing the half dragon sitting on her belly watching the clash of steel between Demacia and Noxus on the battle field. Shyvana looked down lazily and smiled.  
>"Amumu got you huh? Well the little cry gnat is good for something it seems." She spoke highly of herself. She respected Jarvan and by very very slim extention Garen as well. She wasn't going to interfere but she still she didn't like or care about anyone else. Ahri noticed a small blush creep on her face. Ahri rolled her eyes upset she couldn't talk. She did know one thing however. She was thinking about something to do with the Demacian Prince. Jarvan the 4th. She tried to wiggle out from under the half dragon but she had incredible balance so it was hard to do so. She looked around trying to find some hope when suddenly a small dagger landed next to her head her eyes went wide. She wiggled viciously trying to get out before the next one hit her head. Shyvana laughed as soon the voice of summoners where transplanted into their heads. Apparently in a love maddened stupor Mundo had knocked Blitzcrank back into the tower crumbling it and chased Vayne trying to simply get her hands on her. In the madness Amumu, Annie, and Caitlyn had taken advantage and took out the nexus ending the sparring match. That, Of course, Didn't stop the dancing duel between Garen and Katarina. Shyvana got up and walked off leaving Ahri there until Amumu found her releasing her from the Bandages.<br>"Sorry for wrapping you up Ahri. But it's a battle field." He chuckled childishly and ran off to find Annie to play. Ahri sighed not bother with a response and having left.

Now here she was. Getting ready to soak in a tub surrounded by her tails. She sank down into the water letting it surround her as she sun down the steamy water covering her to just over her mouth as she blew bubbles frustrated. The match was a complete catastrophe and she was wrapped up tight and now her boobs hurt. They where wrapped tight by Amumu's Bandage Toss. It wasn't too long before Caitlyn walked in in a towel to start a bath of her own. Ahri looked over quietly at the woman and shut her eyes again.  
>"Hey Ahri what happened to you on The Rift? I seen you there and then all of a sudden... Nothing." She watched as she soon dropped the towel and slipped into her own hot bath sinking down and relaxing. "That rifle has a painful kick when fired so many times." She looked over and at the Fox quietly sitting there. Ahri soon got up and dried off going to get dressed. She just wanted to be alone. As she left she noticed the usual after match rituals and a few... Less then regular... Like Mundo running from Vayne who was repeatedly shooting Arrows into the back of the masocistic Self-experimentor. Blitzcrank was no where to be found as usual. He like learning but after an match where he was so fired up he always left to get some coolant to bring his circuits down. Annie was in the lap of Soraka who had become a surrogate mother to her while she was at the institute. Amumu watched from the shadows wanting to come near but was afraid of the rejection. Shyvana had vanished and from the looks of it... Garen and Katarina where still fighting. Even if nobody around thought they continued fighting when nobody else was around. Ahri headed off into the woods wanting to head to the nearby village which had only been set up when the number of champions had reached so high. It was litterally developed as a commutor town and is only marked on maps that show local areas even though everyone around the area of the institute knows about it. Pubs, Inns, and few homes. Definitely a passing through town which is all it needed to be. When champions were finished resting they came here and relaxed away from the institute. Ahri went into one of the Pubs and looked around seeing many travellers and one champion pair she didnt expect. Jayce a man who fancies himself a cassanova after the big incident with Viktor gave him a lot of fame as a protector, and his wingman apparently tonight was the Gravedigger from the Shadow Isles... Yorick. Apparently Yorick's lack of popularity among the Summoner's as a champion has gone against the very reason he joined the League of Legends. So he had gone to the extremes and put himself in a situation he was obviously very very uncomfortable with. The fact that he was even able to talk with Jayce suitably or look him in the eye was leaps and bounds for him. So here he was trying a separate path to remind everyone of the family of Mori. Jayce patted him on the back and pointed over at Ahri and she rolled her eyes. She knew exactly what was coming next. Jayce had already had rumored relationships with Caitlyn, Vi, Janna, and even a few interactions that took a little too long with Jinx, Vi's little sister. Jayce had already started his way over and just as he spoke Ahri had to cut him off. Save herself a lot of time even though the thought of a free drink or 2 didn't bother her.<br>"Jayce not tonight. I have 0 interest in your cheesy pick up lines so turn around and go back to the gravedigger... Before his next job is your grave." The primal fox she was showed in her eyes. She was wrapped up useless, Left that way by Garen, and used as a stoop to sit on by Shyvana. She was too upset to even let her Promiscuous nature to take over letting Jayce go through with it and maybe giving him hope before walking off on him. Yorick watched but as soon as Ahri looked over meeting his eyes he looked away hiding his yellow eyes from view under his eyes. Ahri smirked to herself interested. Jayce moved back to the Hunchback man and patted the man on the back almost apologetically. Ahri sat in the corner and watched the duo as the bar danced around seemingly enjoying themselves.


End file.
